The present invention relates to a system for use in locating (e.g., monitoring position of) an object, e.g., a missing object.
Portable wireless locator systems for assisting in the location of missing articles (e.g., valuables such as keys and the like) are well known in the art. U.S. 2003/0034887 (Crabtree et al) discloses one such system. However, the wireless locator systems available on the market typically suffer from one or more of: a short range, a large physical size (both tag and locator device), a short battery-life and no directional capabilities. Accordingly, the present applicant has appreciated the need for an improved locator system which overcomes or at least alleviates the problems associated with the prior art.